Specimen 111
Specimen 111 '''is the experimental Jem'Hadar lifeform discovered aboard Section 31's Co-Op Station Zero and the former interim host of the Dax Symbiote. It is the first Jem'Hadar to be admitted into Starfleet Academy and is already considered one of the foremost medical experts on Tholian biology. It is played by '''Adi Cabigting. Personal History 'Development' Design and Manufacture Section 31 began creating its own division of Jem’Hadar on Co-Op Station Zero, using modified recovered DNA samples from the Dominion War. 110 specimens were made. Double agent Dr. Julian Bashir gained access to the laboratory and birthing chambers to create a highly customized specimen of his own design: Specimen 111. He programmed it with advanced medical knowledge and individual critical thinking. 'The Destruction of Co-Op Station Zero' The First Directive When Section 31 uncovered the true motives of agents Julian Bashir & Kara Dax, Kara was severely wounded. As the station was being destroyed in a raid, Bashir rushed Kara to Specimen 111’s birthing chamber and awakened it, hoping the Jem’Hadar would save her life and help them escape. Within moments of its awakening, they were attacked and pursued by Section 31 personnel and had to split up; 111 rushing Kara to the nearest Med Bay. With very little time and resources, having no idea what was going on, and while fending off attackers, 111 was unable to save Kara and sustained several wounds. It was, however, able to safely remove and temporarily stabilize the Dax symbiont. Confrontation with Section Prime After Kara’s death, 111 took the Dax symbiont and found Bashir, with the enemy close behind. Moments later, Section Prime confronted them and ordered their execution. 111 managed to keep Dax and itself unharmed, but was unable to save Julian. Section Prime evacuated in the final minute before the station’s complete destruction, leaving 111 frantically searching for an escape route for itself and the symbiont. Just as the station was engulfed in one final explosion, a Starfleet ship appeared and transported Dax and 111 to safety. 'Starfleet Intelligence Service' First Impressions Specimen 111 immediately became a Starfleet prisoner and lab rat. The Dax symbiont was inserted into its body for temporary survival, as no Trill host was available. Scientists ran experiment after experiment on the Jem’Hadar for weeks. Despite its efforts, 111 could not escape. Once they completed their work, the Jem'Hadar was locked in a Med Bay under heavy guard. They brought in numerous patients suffering from an extremely dangerous virus and ordered 111 to find a cure. It had little choice but to comply and proceeded to diagnose and treat patient after patient. In a short time, and with much annoyance, it concluded there was no virus--each patient had suffered from a different disease. The Jem’Hadar doctor proved that the so-called “Tholian Choke” does not exist. Classified Tholian Research After demonstrating its advanced medical knowledge and abilities, though still a prisoner under constant guard, 111 was given access to a Tholian subject. With no prior knowledge of Tholians, and without receiving any information or further details, the Jem’Hadar designed and performed its own experiments and tests. It quickly discovered a great deal of information about their anatomy and function. 'Starfleet Academy' Admission Despite its cooperation and compliance, 111 found itself once again restrained, transported, and locked up. Days later, it was lead at gunpoint to a private meeting with Admiral Chekov. He expressed his admiration for 111’s abilities in medicine, especially its Tholian research. He believed it could be a vital asset if it joined Starfleet, which would require enrolling in the Academy. 111 did not react positively to this suggestion, but Chekov revealed that many in command preferred it dead and he could not guarantee its safety if it refused. After a long serious conversation, Chekov made a strong case for the Academy and Starfleet. With much hesitation and doubt, 111 agreed to join the Academy in the end, but only under certain conditions. They discussed the terms of the arrangement, came to an agreement, and 111 became the first Jem’Hadar to enroll in Starfleet Academy. Personality & Appearance 111 is 7ft tall and very muscular. Unlike most Jem’Hadar, it has no spikes on its body and has a more lean & linear shape. Its eyes have a yellow tint not found in other Jem’Hadar. As with all members of its species, 111 has no gender.